freefonixfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurtz
Kurtz is one of the main antagonists in the Television series and is a member of Mantyz. He is the older half brother of Lady Lux as was mentioned several times in the episode "Risky Music Business" and his guitar is called Axe. He and Lux argue a lot and very rarely get along. She constantly chides his bad decisions and believes he is just the looks while she is the true brains of the band. He speaks with a German accent and often quotes lyrics from Queen and other rock bands. Though, like some musicians, he can't read music. Hitt mentioned this in the episode Risky Music Business during the "Cribs" video. He rides a flame adorned hov-chopper. He has a similar flame adorned phone. He is also a pretty good artist, having designed a sonic tag to advertize Mo's party because of art lessons his mother had paid for him to take, which makes it likely he was also the one who graffiti-ed all over the inside of Mo's parents' house in the aforementioned episode. None of the others have much faith in his skills as a musician or anything else for that matter. He is particularly worried about having his "street cred" ruined. In Grand Theft Audio, he plays a few notes on the Yamashito Violin to stop time and allow Mantyz to escape while Freefonix are frozen in time. He wanted to play more, knowing he could, but no one would let him. The most important reason for this was because only the prodigy could play the violin and release Vox but the other reason was because Mya believed he was incompetant. He's a pretty decent musician but his ego does inhibit his abilities at times. His father referred to as Boris the Photocopier Salesman is mentioned in the episode "Play It Again Kurtz". Kurtz dreams of being a rock god, having his own home with three swimming pools and his worst fear is being bald. Also, in the same episode he mentions he wants his own helicopter with a swimming pool inside of it. He's been seen to use more vehicles than any other character in the show. He has his hov-chopper, he used a b-board in the episode Mr Start Skips Town and he drove the ComaCo hov-limo in Love Stinks. His vocals and guitar work were provided by Justin Hawkins of The Darkness, while his speaking voice was done by Adam Longworth. Adam's sister, Shelley, voiced Lady Lux. Some samplers of Adam's other projects can be found here: http://www.jamesgrant.com/rabbit-vocal-management/profiles/adam-longworth/ Trivia Kurtz considers himself a rock star. It is possible his name is linked to Kurt Cobain the lead singer in the rock band Nirvana. When he gives the legendary sign of the horns with his hands, he makes the mistake of holding out his thumb. The sign of the horns is made by extending the index and pinky fingers and having the other two fingers and thumb tucked in. Whether this was done for censoring purposes (the sign of the horns is often linked with the Devil) is unknown. Another theory might be linked to Gene Simmons of the band KISS, who often appears to put his thumb out when he makes the sign. Gallery Related Pages * Mantyz' Apartment * Kurtz' hov-chopper Category:Characters Category:Males